A Hedgehog And A Swallow
by Henry and co
Summary: Blegh, I'm horrible at summaries R&R please. HenryxWave fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A Hedgehog and a Swallow  
Chapter One: A Great Loss

"Yeah! I've got this in the bag!"Wave thought. What? The Extreme Gear Competition. Where? At Metal City. And Wave is lucky enough to be in first place! Of course, her teammates, Jet and Storm were racing too.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get!" she thought. And how right she was. Team Wind was a really hard team to beat, but The Babylon Rogues where going to prove that they're the best! Not to mention to get that Chaos Emerald. Just one lap to go………

"What the hell?" Wave yelled. Something suddenly had hit her board and almost knocked her off. She looked behind her and saw one of the members of Team Wind, Blast the Cat.

Blast must've rammed into Wave's board, because the back looked pretty beat up. Blast went at her again and rammed a second time. "Enough of this!" said Wave. She slowed down enough so she was right beside Blast and rammed into the side of his board.

They dodged a couple of cars and started at each other again, ramming into each other.

Then, Wave saw Jet right behind her." Yes! She thought, Jet can help me out with Blast!" She dodged another shove from Blast.

But Jet just kept going." What the hell are you doing?" she yelled out." I'm trying to win this fricken race!" Jet yelled back. He rode ahead.

"Why does he have to act like a bastard now?" Wave thought, as she took another blow from Blast." That's it!" Wave pulled away, then went right at Blast, knocking him off his board.

"And the winner is, The Babylon Rogues!" the announcer said," It looks like Jet did an excellent job winning this intense race!"

"Why didn't you help me with Blast?" Wave said to Jet as he was waving to the crowd." I had to win this race! And look! A red Chaos Emerald! We can use this to upgrade our ship!" Jet answered. "Look, let's just go back to the ship, ok?"Storm said, as he rode over to them.

Back on the Babylon Rogues' Ship, Jet was still bragging about his finish at the race."Yeah, that was a close one! He bragged, I almost didn't make it!"

"Yeah, with MY help!" Wave said under her breath.

"Hey, being a little jealous there!" Jet answered her."Huh, no I'm not. Why do you have to act like such a bastard sometimes?"

"Geez, that's the number one sign of jeleousy!"Jet said, starting to toss the Chaos Emerald. "And that's the number one sign of being a bastard!"Wave yelled at him. She got up and ran to her room." See Storm? Ladies are always jealous of men!" Jet said as he put the Chaos Emerald in the safe. Storm just rolled his eyes.

"God! I just hate Jet sometimes!" Wave said to herself as she fell on her bed and thought." Jet knew that I was trying to win the race! Why did he have to do that?"

Jet had always gotten in the way of Waves goals in the past. Then he bragged about it, knowing that is bugs her. But somehow, she still stayed.

She had no place to go, so she stayed and dealt with it. But this time, she had enough. She was going. She didn't know where, but she had enough.

She started packing some stuff. She didn't have much, just a few personal belongings and some clothes. She finished packing and snuck out.

Jet and Storm was asleep."Huh, that was fast." Wave thought. She went through some halls and into the main room.

She grabbed her board and was about to go out when she noticed the vault open slightly. She peaked inside and saw the red Chaos Emerald." Jet shouldn't have this type of power, Wave thought; maybe I should take it to Sonic or Knuckles." She took the emerald and put it in her pack.

Before she went out, she looked back at her home, or her ex-home at that. "This is it, I'm actually leaving, Wave thought, but I still don't know where to go…." So she decided to go to the only place where she actually knew people……Station Square.

End of Chapter 1

Hyper:"Well, I finally got it finished! Chapter 2 is coming soon!"  
Henry:"Yeah, you better start it soon, it's gonna be my debut in the fan fic!"  
Hyper:" Don't worry, I'll do my best."


	2. Chapter 2

A Hedgehog and a Swallow

Chapter 2

"Well, I'm bored!" Henry said to his buddies, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

How right he was. Henry was hungry for action. But there was no such thing as that here at Station Square. Twinkle Park was closed for repairs and Eggman hasn't been attacking for some while.

And Henry was waiting for that. He got here about half a year. There, he became friends with Sonic, who told him everything about Eggman's attacks from the past."Well, if he comes and attacks, I'll be ready for him!" Henry had said to Sonic.

"Well, sitting here on Emerald Beach won't help it any!" Sonic said." We could always test drive the Tornado!" Tails said. Henry thought,"Yeah, and turn out like the last time I agreed to help you with the Tornado?" he said. Sonic chuckled.

Henry looked over at Knuckles, who was being quite for some reason." You have any ideas, Knuckles?"He said. Knuckles sighed,"Look, I still have to protect the Master Emerald, I don't have enough time to go and hangout!" Sonic rolled his eyes."Seriously, you gotta start having SOME fun. You can't just sit around protecting the Master Emerald all the time!"

Henry sighed. Yup, that was good ol' Knuckles, always putting the Master Emerald first in his "to do list". He laid down on the sand and looked up at the sky. How did I get here in the first place? Henry thought. I remember hanging out with my best friends, Hyper and Nadow…then there was a laugh and…I was somehow here...He wondered if this Eggman had anything to do with it. He was hoping to find Hyper and Nadow here at Station Square too, but he never saw them. He still keeps a lookout for them, and he told Sonic about it. He thought again. I'll find them sometime, I just…what the hell? Up in the sky, there was a figure and it was heading towards the city. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles must've seen it, because they were looking up too."Hey, what's that?" Tails was the first to speak up." I don't know little buddy," Sonic replied. It was going pretty fast too, because it flew right into the heart of the city."Alright!"Henry said." Something interesting finally showed up!" Henry started running where the figure flew to, the others right behind him.

Jet woke up. He looked around. Storm was asleep beside him."Ugg, I must've partied about the race a little too much…" He shook Storm awake."Uh? Oh.Great, now I'll be sore for a while," he complained."Well, Wave was smart enough to go to bed." Jet said. He got up and stretched.Wait, why is the vault open? He thought. He went over and looks inside."Shit, the Chaos Emerald is gone!"Jet yelled over to Storm. And then, Jet noticed Wave's board was gone." Wave…" He ran up to Wave room and looked inside. Wave was gone."Hey Storm, let's go to Station Square. I think I know who might've taken the emerald." Jet called to Storm. He grabbed his board.


	3. Chapter 3

A Hedgehog And A Swallow

Chapter 3: A Heroic Rescue

I run over to where I saw the figure land, or in this case, crash, with the others behind me. It was a bird, and a pretty fine bird at that!"Hey, are you okay?" I said. She moved alittle, and opened her eyes. Thank god she's okay. I thought."Huh? W-What happened?" she managed to say." You…um, took quite a spill" Sonic said."Yeah! From like, a thousand feet!" Tails added. Wave groaned."Ugg, I should've taken it easy on the board…"Wave said. She looked over at her Extreme Gear lying nearby. She slowly got up with some help from me and went over and picked up her board."Huh? It's Wave!" Sonic said. Wave grinned." It took you that long to figure that out?" Knuckles grunted." Why aren't you with your team mates?" He had an angry look on his face." It's a long story…"she started, but I cut in." You know her?" Sonic crossed his arms." She's a member of the Babylon Rogues, a group of thieves." Wave sighed."Yeah, but not anymore…"Sonic looked shocked." What are you talking about?" Wave looked around." Could we go somewhere else? Somewhere privite?"I looked around too.Yeah, she was right. People must've seen her in the sky too, because they were now standing around, looking to see what had happened." Let's go to Emerald Coast, maybe we can talk there?" I said."Yeah! There's hardly anybody around there this time of day!" Tails said."Sure, let's go there." Wave answered. I helped her up and started helping her walk towards the beach. She blushed." Thanks…Henry, isn't it?" I smiled."Yeah."I tried not to blush too, while I helped her to Emerald Coast.

"And that's when you found me in the city," Wave finished. We all just looked at her." You quit the team?" Sonic said, shocked even more than before."Um, yeah, pretty much!" Wave smiled," Just that, Jet and Storm didn't really know that I did." Sonic whistled." How do ya think they'll react?" Wave shrugged. There was a moment of silence.

I broke it."So, what are we going to do now? Wave looks better from the crash, maybe we could like, go somewhere?" Tails thought for a second." Maybe we could go to Angel Island!" he said. I thought. I haven't been to this, Angel Island, yet. It could be interesting!"Yeah! Let's go there!" We started walking towards the train to get to Mystic Ruins.

We walked for a bit. A blast of wind blew in the side of my head, but I ignored it. I heard Wave drop her board."Hey, are you ok?"I asked as I turned around. But she wasn't there!

I then heard a scream." Wave!" I yelled. Sonic pointed forward." That was Jet! He captured Wave!" I started to panic. Right when I was starting to get to know her…I looked at her board."Hey, how do you use these?" I asked Sonic."Oh, you just press that button with your foot and…."But I was already gone.

_Wow! This sure goes fast!_ I thought. Everything around me was a blur. I concentrated ahead of me. I caught a glimpse of a green figure."Jet! Let Wave go!" I yelled. He looked behind him." No way! This bitch took my emerald, and she left the team for no reason! She's gonna get so much crap…"  
But I didn't want to hear anymore. I rode ahead a bit so I was right beside him and rammed him. He went off balance a bit, but recovered quickly. I noticed Wave in his arms.Geez; I got to be more careful! I don't want to hurt Wave! I thought."Ah, shit!"

Jet rammed into me hard and I almost fell off. I got my balance back. I looked ahead and saw a car. I jumped over it and went after Jet again. I rammed him harder than before, but it still didn't seem to do anything.

Wave looked really scared. Her former teammate attacking this hedgehog that she was just getting to know. I must stop this! She thought. She took out the Chaos Emerald.

I noticed that flash of red in Wave's hands."Henry, catch!"Wave yelled, as she struggled with Jet's grasp and threw the emerald. I caught it and strange feeling fell over me."No!"Jet yelled.

I suddenly felt powerful, for no reason._ Does this emerald have anything to do with it?_ I thought." Use the emerald!" Wave yelled again," I've seen Sonic use its power before and I'm sure you can use that power too!"

I looked down at it. It was glowing. I held it up, and suddenly, I heard Jet scream in pain. I looked over and a bunch of some type of spear was jabbing at him. This is it! I thought. I rammed into Jet, knocking him off his board.

I rode over quickly and caught Wave in my arms. I then hopped off the board, landing a few feet from Jet. He got up." I'll get you and that Chaos Emerald soon!"He yelled." You just wait…"He ran and grabbed his board and rode off.

Wave opened her eyes." What…happened?" I smiled." I'm glad you're okay. Don't worry, Jet won't be after you for a while." Wave blushed alittle."Thank you." She said. She then put her head a little bit ahead and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then went along with it. She pulled her head away, blushing greatly. I can feel my face burning too.

"Um, I think you can put me down now." she said. I put her down, still blushing alittle.We then started walking back to Sonic and the others, hand in hand.

Henry:"Yay!Now my love for Wave has begun!"  
Hyper:"Yup, I finally finished it!  
Henry: Yeah, and I'll be able to keep asking you everyday when the next chapter is going!"  
Hyper:" Great…also, I and Nadow will be making a permanent appearance soon!"  
Nadow:"WOOT! I'm gonna be in a fan fic!"  
Hyper:"Yeah, but I'll promise you that Nadow won't be this hyper in the fan fic!"


	4. Chapter 4

A Hedgehog And A Swallow  
Chapter 4: Old Friends  
Henry:"Finally! This fan fic is shaping up great!"  
Hyper:"Yeah.Me and Nadow will be in this chapter too!"  
Nadow:"Finally!"  
Hyper:"Yeah, well, here it is!"

We saw Sonic and the others running towards us."Hey! Geez, are you okay?" He caught up to us."Yeah, we're fine." Wave said. There was still a hint of blushing on her cheeks. Sonic laughed."Yeah, you took Jet alright!"He smiled. I chuckled,"Yeah, he was a piece of cake, especily with this." I took out the red Chaos Emerald.

"You can use its power?" Tails said. I shrugged,"Yeah,I just seemed to know what to do once I got hold of it," I tossed the emerald in the air and caught it," I think that was the reason Jet tried to captured Wave."

"Well, at lease she's okay." Knuckles said. He seemed to change his feeling towards Wave, now that Wave was off the Babylon Rogues."Well, now what do we do?" Sonic sighed," we shouldn't bother going to Angel Island anymore…"I thought," Why don't we go to your place?" I asked. I was staying there with Sonic, by the way. Ever since we became friends, he never seemed to have any trouble when I need help with something. Sonic crossed his arms. He always seemed to do that when he was thinking."Yeah, I guess we can go there."

Knuckles sighed," Count me out, I have to go back to Angel Island and protect the you-know-what." And I have to work on a project," Tails said."Well, see ya then." I said.

When they left, we started for Sonic's place." You know, Wave,"He started to say," You can always stay at my place. You know, since you left the team. I have a extra room you can use." Wave thought hard about this."Well, I don't really think it's polite to…"But Sonic interrupted her." Why not? I don't mind. And Henry can keep you company!" He started to laugh. My face started to burn. He must've known that me and Wave kissed.

I started to think about Hyper and Nadow again. I had a habit of doing that. I haven't mentioned anything about them to Sonic. He would've seen them.

We arrived at Sonic's house and went in. We sat ourselves in the living room."Um, Sonic?"I started to ask. He looked over,"Yeah?"I hesitated." Have you seen any hedgehogs besides me, you, Amy, and Shadow?" Sonic thought,"Nope, you're the newest one around here." I looked down,"Oh."Sonic looked cerious."Why'd you bring that up?" I looked up."Well, you see…I had these friends before I came here. I always hanged around them. I dunno what happened to them though." Sonic stared."Wow! I sure hope you find them!" Wave spoke up. I almost jumped. I forgot she was sitting right beside me."Yeah, you'll find them!" Sonic said. I smiled."Yeah, I sure hope so."

Just then, the phone rang. Sonic got up and answered it."Yeah, what do you want Tails?" he paused and listened for a few minutes."What? Whaddya mean weird signals? Fine, I'll come over." He hung up." It looks like Tails is getting some weird readings from his computer. Let's go over." I nodded. Me and Wave got up and followed Sonic to the Mystic Ruins.

Tails looked over when we entered."Good, you came over! Now look at this." We followed his finger and looked." It's some weird power reading and it's coming from the sky above us!" I smirked and they noticed." What's so funny?" Sonic asked." That's power alright, Tails,"I started," That's the reading of the Nazi Emerald…but why is it here?"Suddenly, there was a bang outside. We rushed outside.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them wide.Yeah, they're here. Two hedgehogs were laying right beside us. One was silver with blue streaks in his spikes. The other was black with yellow spikes. He was also holding and emerald, the Nazo Emerald." What the…"Sonic began, but was interuped.I was starting to laugh, with tears coming from my eyes."What?"I wiped my eyes." Those are my friends. The ones I was telling you before.Hyper, the silver one, and Nadow, the black one." Sonic just stared at them.

Hyper opened his eyes and coughed."Uh…"he managed to say. He looked up."Well, well, Henry…long time no see!" He looked beside him and saw Nadow.Tails was already at their heads." Don't move! You guys took a pretty mean crash!"He started to help Nadow up while Sonic helped Hyper up.Nadow opened his eyes as well. I just stood there in shock. Was it really them? I ran after them inside, Wave right behind me.

Nadow was looking better now." What is that emerald?" Sonic was the first to say anything.Nadow looked up at it on Tails' table." It's the Nazo Emerald. It was what Hyper and I used to get here." Sonic whistled still couldn't believe that they were sitting right there, in front of me. Hyper seemed to notice." You seem glad to see us" He said. I chuckled." More like I'm shocked!" Hyper sighed,"Yeah, it's been about a year since you dissapered!"I just looked at him."What? I just…disappeared?"

Nadow took notice of the converstation."Yeah,"he said," We were hanging out, like we always do, and then there was a blast of light and you were knocked out. There was this fat bastard in a little ship and he flew down, picked you up, and flew in some portal he made with some green emerald.Luckly, me and Hyper turned into our Nazo forms and flew in after you. But we didn't really go to where you were. It's a long story."

"Eggman"Sonic and I said at the same time. Sonic thought." That green emerald was a Chaos Emerald!" I pieced together the puzzle." I knew Eggman was behind this." I said. Hyper seemed glad."Well, we get to kick this guy's ass right?" he said. Sonic chuckled,"Yeah, we get to. I've kicked his ass many times!"Nadow sighed,"Well, I guess we aren't finished!" he said. I grinned," I'm just glad you're okay!"

Sonic got up,"Well, lets go to my place and think about a plan." Wave spoke up." No way Sonic that can wait. Hyper and Nadow will need some rest first." Sonic rolled his eyes."Alright, we can do that first." We all got up, Hyper and Nadow with some difficulty, and started towards Sonic's place. I smiled. I'm just glad they're okay! I thought, as we got on the train to Station Square.

Hyper:"Well, we're in it now!"  
Nadow:"Yay!"  
Henry:"WOOT!"  
Hyper:" Chapter 5 soon!"


	5. Chapter 5

A Hedgehog and A Swallow  
Chapter 5: Old Foes  
Hyper:"WOOT! 5 Chapters!"  
Henry:"Yay!And they get better every time!"  
I laid down on the couch and sighed. Henry sat beside me." That was weird! We were talking about your friends, and then Tails calls about strange readings! It's like a miricle!"I said.

Henry smiled,"Yeah, it's great to see them again, but it's not over yet." he said. He sighed and his smile faded. I got up and hugged him." Don't worry!" I said," With the help of Sonic and the others, Eggman won't stand a chance!"

I saw Henry's smile return."Yeah, you're right." he said. We sat there for a while. Sonic went to get Knuckles and Tails went with him, so it was just me, Henry, and the other two. I stared at the Nazo Emerald sitting on the table. It wasn't shining like it did when Hyper and Nadow first got here.

I looked up and saw Hyper and released from the hug, blushing."Hey, shouldn't you be getting some rest?" I said. He smirked."Whaddya think you are, my mother? Nah,I couldn't sleep." He went and sat down on the couch in front of us." So Henry, you got yourself a girlfriend!" he chuckled. I started to blush even more.

Henry didn't seem to mind." Maybe I did!" he smiled at me, and I smiled back. Hyper noticed the Nazo Emerald on the table and picked it up."So, when are we going to kick this, Eggman, in the sack?" Henry laughed," As soon as Sonic and Tails get back from getting Knuckles. Then we're going to make a plan."

"Hey Knuckles!"Sonic yelled out. Knuckles looked down and waved." What do you want?" Sonic ran up." Some big news! Two new hedgehogs are in town!" Knuckles eyes went wide."Yeah, and they seem to be long lost friends of Henry's! And they have some weird emerald…"Sonic finished." Take me there right now!" Knuckles yelled, and followed Sonic and Tails.

"So, what is that emerald?" I asked. It had a funny reddish bluish color and it was dark. Hyper tossed it up and caught it." It's the Nazo Emerald. I don't know exactly how Nadow got it, that's his business. It's more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald!" Henry crossed his arms,"Wait, how do you know about the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald? We didn't mention it at all when you got here." Hyper started to sweat."Um…ah…"he started, but there was a big explosion outside and the whole house shook."Ah, no what? Did Chaos somehow have here too?" Hyper said as he ran out." Who's Chaos?" I asked Henry."Um, long story, but it's better left later." He ran out. I followed.

"Eggman!"Henry yelled.Yup, that was Eggman alright, floating in his little ship. He must've shot a missile or something, because the there was a small crater not too far away. Hyper burst out laughing." That's Eggman? Geez, I can't wait to beat the crap outta you!"Eggman's face went red." How dare you talk about me like that!" Hyper frowned." What does it matter to you?" He summoned a handgun and started shooting.

Egg man simply laughed." Good thing I have my shield up!" Hyper threw the gun away.Nadow came rushing out. The blast must've woken him. Hyper! Henry! Let's use the Nazo Emerald!" Hyper nodded and tossed it to him. But Eggman was quick and caught it before Nadow could." Now I have the most powerful power source in the world!"

Nadow laughed." You can't use that! Only I can use it's true power!" Eggman just grinned, an evil grin."Fine, I'll just have to take you too!" He pressed another button and some weird electrical thing surrounded Nadow."No!" Henry yelled. Hyper tried to spin dash into it, but it just knocked him back."Tah tah, for now! Next time you'll see me, I'll be the ruler of this world!" He flew off, Nadow, forcefully, following him.

Hyper punched the ground, making a big hole."Damn! Now the Nazo Emerald AND Nadow are captured!" I thought." Maybe he should've told him only he can use the emerald's power. Then Eggman could've found out the hard way!" Henry looked calm for some reason." You know, Nadow won't tap into the emerald, no matter what Eggman does. We have the Chaos Emeralds AND the Master Emerald!" Hyper calmed down."Yeah, I guess."

We saw the Tornado land with Knuckles gliding behind. They landed and got out."Hey, we're back!" Sonic yelled. Hyper just frowned." You know what Sonic? You're too late." Sonic looked at the small crater where the missile blew up,"Um…whaddya mean we're too late?" Henry looked up."Eggman. He has Nadow and the Nazo Emerald."

Hyper:"Well, another chapter!"  
Chaos:"Hey guys! Wow! You mentioned me!"  
Hyper:"Yeah, I did. You're gonna make an appearance too…soon."  
Henry:"Yeah! And it does gonna get sweeter every chapter!"  
Hyper:"That, I can promise."


	6. Chapter 6

A Hedgehog And A Swallow  
Chapter 6:Saving A Friend

Henry ran up to Tails' workshop,the other's behind him. Tails was working on some robotic version of himself."Hey,Tails!I need a favor from you!" Henry yelled. Tails sighed."Look,if you wanna practice battle,Sonic,I'm not in the mood…" he looked and saw Henry."Oh,hey Henry.What can I do for you?" he asked. Henry sighed,"A friend of mine has gotten captured by Eggman,and we need a ship to get to ARK."he said. Tails thought,"Well,I have one in the back,but it only holds 4 people." Henry groaned. Hyper thought,"Hey,can't you just go into your Super form,Sonic?" he asked.Sonic snapped his fingers,"Crap! Yeah,I can" He transformed."I'll meet you guys at the ARK!"he said as he flew off. They all climbed into Tails' ship. Tails ran over,"Also,it's not fully complete,so this will only be a one-way trip!"he said. Henry nodded as he took off.

Sonic flew up into the hanger of Space Colony ARK._Been a while since I've been here_,he thought. He remembered his battle with Shadow and that he helped save the world. He transfomed back once he was inside. The alarms were already sounding."Damn,now I'll have to face the craptasic Eggman robots."He smirked as he ran off.

Henry carefully landed the ship in the hanger.Everyone jumped out."Looks like Sonic made it ok!" Hyper said.He pointed to a pile of robot parts."Alright,we have to look for Nadow!"Henry yelled to everyone. They ran foo down a hall.

About 50+ robots later,Henry was annoyed. Nadow was no where to be seen.Neither was Sonic. He looked over at Knuckles."You've been here before,right?" he asked.Knuckles nodded."You know,we should head to the core!" he said. Everyone sighed."Why didn't you tell us before?" Hyper said. Knuckles shrugged. Henry rubbed his head,"Look,lets just go!" he said.

They got to the core. The avatar was sitting at the far end. Sonic was fighting for his life agenst…Shadow? They ran towards him. Sonic kicked Shadow far enough to talk,"Go help Nadow,NOW!" he yelled.He pointed at the emerald avatar. Henry nodded as he ran towards it. Hyper followed with Wave."Knuckles is back there helping Sonic."he yelled.

Nadow was looking at the Nazo Emerald in his hand. He had a dark look in his eyes."Nadow!" Henry yelled. Nadow turned around."So you have."he said. He launched at Henry with a fist. Henry dodged out of the way. Hyper ran at Nadow and grabbed him."What's with you,man? Snap out of it!" Nadow struggled at tossed Hyper away. He launched a Chaos Spear at Henry,which hit him full force. Hyper summoned a sword and started slashing at Nadow. He dodged it easily. Henry got up. He noticed some sort of chip on his neck. He ran at Nadow once more and made a grab at it.

But Nadow as too fast for him and knocked him aside. Wave ran up to Henry,"Are you ok?"she said.Henry frowned."Yeah,I'm ok." He got up. Hyper was still at it.Nadow was guarding the slashes with bits of Chaos Energy. He got Hyper in the face and knocked him out. Nadow laughed and turned to Henry. But it wasn't Henry he had is eye on…it was Wave. He suddenly launched at Wave and grabbed her throut.

He then knocked Henry away. Wave gagged for a breath. Henry got up."Wave!No!" he yelled. A flash of light was made and a Chaos Emerald appeared in Henry's hands. How the hell can this help me? he thought. He then remembered him launching a Chaos Spear at Jet.Henry got up and put his hand forward. A huge blast of Chaos Energy came from his hand and hit Nadow. Wave fell from his hands and coughed,breathing in some air.Nadow laid on the ground.

Henry ran over to Wave.Luckly,she was alive."Thanks…so much,for saving me."she said.Henry smiled. Sonic and Knuckles ran up.And Shadow was right behind them."Geez,are you ok?" Sonic said. Henry nodded. Knuckles smiled,"And guess what?" Henry held up his hand to shut Knuckles up."I know.Shadow and Nadow were controlled by a chip."he said. Knuckles nodded. Nadow got up,along with Hyper."What…happened?" Nadow said. Henry told him about the chip,and what happened. Nadow looked at his feet."You mean…I almost killed you guys?" he said. Henry smiled."Hey,it wasn't your fault! It was Eggman's!"he said. Everyone agreed."We'll get him…sometime."Hyper said. Henry nodded."But how are we going to get back?" Wave asked. Henry smiled,"I think I have an idea!" he said.He nodded at Hyper. They stood side by side,Chaos Emeralds in hand. Together,they yelled,"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Hyper:"W00TNESS! Now the epiloge!"  
Henry:"YAY!"


	7. Epilogue

A Hedgehog And A Swallow  
Epiloge:New Beginnings

Henry rested on the couch. Nadow was saved,the Nazo Emerald was returned,and Wave was safe.Sonic,Hyper,and Nadow had gone out to get some stuff. Wave was sitting beside Henry. She smiled,"Well,at lease the worst is over!" she said. Henry nodded,"Yeah,now we can hang out and not worry about Eggman for a while."he said. Wave smiled and moved alittle closer to Henry.

"Um…you know…there's something I wanted to tell you…" she said. Henry looked at her. She was blushing alittle."Um…it all started when you saved me from Jet…we both got to know each other and…well…I love you,Henry."

Henry felt like fainting.Did she…did she really say that?he thought. Wave was really blushing now.Henry couldn't really say anything. He mentally slapped on…talk!he thought. He looked into Wave's eyes."I…I love you too,Wave.

They lent forward and kissed.They stayed that way for a bit. They pulled back for air.Henry blushed.Wave smiled,"You want to take this in your room?" she said,shaking alittle. Henry smiled,"Yes,we shall."as he and Wave went into his room.

THE END

Hyper:"Wow,my first fan fic…completed!  
Henry:"Crap,you're not talking about the sex?"  
Hyper:"No,Henry,I'm not.Anyways,expect a somewhat sequal soon!"


End file.
